Hot and Bothered
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: When House takes Cameron on her first camping trip, he doesn't bargain on having a cranky companion on his hands.  Surely he can find a way to snap her out of her mood?  Based on a prompt of "Camping" from hughvillefics at LJ.


"Cameron, did you feel that?" House's voice cut through the darkness, and even though he was pressed up against Cameron's back, the stillness of the tent somehow made him sound even closer.

"Feel what?"

"Something crawled over my leg. A spider or something."

"No it didn't, House. I sprayed a barrier of bug spray around the tent before I zipped it shut."

"Are you serious? Man, you weren't kidding when you said you've never been camping before."

"I don't do bugs."

"Well you do me, and I bug you all the time."

"Yeah, but last time I checked, you didn't have six legs and an exoskeleton and look like something from an alien horror movie."

"Boy do I have you fooled!"

Cameron turned around in House's arms and adjusted the sleeping bag around them. She fidgeted with the zipper and tugged on the corner, trying to even out the edges, which had gone askew.

"Why is it so damn hot in here?" she said with a huff, unzipping her side of the sleeping bag for two.

"Well it is 80 degrees outside," House said as he helped her unzip the sleeping bag the rest of the way and kick the top layer off their legs. "I seem to recall someone being worried about getting cold, and someone else being adamant that you won't die of hypothermia in a tent in the middle of a heat wave, and then the first someone insisting we bring enough blankets to warm up an entire refugee camp, and then the second someone telling the first someone that she'd regret it and – "

"Shut up, House."

"You know you love it when I'm right."

"There's not a lot I love about you right now. Seriously, it's a million degrees in here." Cameron spread her limbs out in an attempt to dissipate her body heat, flinging one arm over House's chest and accidentally elbowing him in the chin.

"Ow!" House's hand flew up to rub his jaw line. "Jesus, I think I'm bleeding. You made me bleed!"

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Cameron immediately scrambled to her knees and reached for him, swatting his hand away so she could feel for injuries. "Let me see. Where's the flashlight?"

As Cameron blindly felt around the floor of the tent for the flashlight, House wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back, pressing her into the pile of blankets with his body. He began placing playful kisses on her neck.

"What the hell, House? I thought you were bleeding!"

"Yeah, I lied. But hey, look what it got me! A sexy, young, nubile, scantily-clad doctor is currently grinding her hips against my naughty bits."

"I'm not grinding, I was trying to get you off of me. I was worried about your face."

"Oh, you're definitely grinding. And my face is fine, no thanks to your errant elbow." His free hand slid underneath her camisole and inched up towards her breasts.

"Maybe next time I'll use better aim." Cameron squirmed underneath him, trying her best to resist his advances. "Do you seriously think I'm going to let you get in my panties after that stunt?"

"I was kind of planning on it, yeah." House cupped her breast in his palm and rubbed gently until he felt her nipple harden into a tight peak. He then flicked it with his thumb and smiled into the darkness when she gasped.

"I bet I can put you in the mood," he whispered into her ear.

"House, it's already too hot in here. The last thing we need is to start panting and getting all sweaty and writhing and…" Cameron knew she had just given herself away. House's wandering hands were starting to affect her, and she could feel the fabric of her panties growing damp.

"Well if you're so hot, why don't we get you out of these clothes?" He grabbed the hem of her camisole and peeled the fabric up and over her head, supporting her back as she disentangled herself from the garment. His fingers then hooked in the strings of her bikini panties and slid them down her legs.

"Damn you," Cameron said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around House's shoulders. "How is it that you can turn me on so effortlessly?"

"What can I say? I'm gifted." He pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

They slowly explored each others' bodies, always eager to find new sensitive spots even after all this time together. Their hands wandered, stroking and teasing, coaxing out moans and sighs. Cameron tugged at the waistband of House's boxer briefs, eager to feel his hot length in her hand. He wriggled the shorts off and kicked them aside before positioning himself between Cameron's parted thighs.

"Looks like somebody's in the mood now," he said smugly as she guided him inside her.

"House?" she said in a sigh.

"Yeah?" His voice was strained as he tried to focus on anything but the feeling of Cameron's wet, silky heat wrapped around his cock.

"Now's a good time for you to stop talking."

"Yeah…" he groaned.

Cameron wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles together at the base of his spine, and urged him into a steady rhythm. In the darkness of the tent, they were unable to make the eye contact that was usually the driving force behind their lovemaking. They relied instead on breathy sighs, deep grunts, hitches in their breathing, fingertips digging into sensitive skin, lips brushing and teeth nipping. House thrust deeply into Cameron, savoring the tight pull of her muscles as she built up to her climax. And when she clamped down on him with a loud moan, he held her shuddering body tightly in his arms. He encouraged her on with whispers in her ear until he was there with her, spilling into her forcefully.

House rolled them onto their sides and they lay there breathless, bodies still joined. Cameron stroked her fingers up and down House's back as he placed kisses on her temple.

"Mmm, I think I like camping," she said blissfully.

"And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet," House said with a yawn, suddenly feeling sated and sleepy.

"You mean this wasn't the best part?"

"Nope. The best part is s'mores for breakfast."

Cameron smiled wide and kissed him firmly, grinning against his lips.

"And that right there is why I put up with you bugging me."


End file.
